So Many Doubts
by KidAtHeart1980
Summary: Brittany is second guessing her relationship with Alvin, will she do something she will regret or will they make it through read on and you'll deos to chapters will be here on youtube ChipmunksChipettesFans8093 Seville
1. Chapter 1

So Many Doubts

Ch. 1

"Don 't Know What to Think"

Brittany was at her house on a Saturday thinking about her relationship with Alvin, wondering if he was her boyfriend or if she was just another one of his many admirers. She sighed as she stared at his picture on her dresser. Jeanette entered.

"Britt what is on your mind? Haven't you called Alvin at all today or even went to the park to watch him practice? Is everything okay?"

She looked up at her sister,

"What for, he has many girls that watch him play football, and that call him why am I any different? He's a major Rockstar and a flirt and a half."

Jeanette sighed and shook her head.

"Britt you're such a drama queen, maybe that is why he flirts so much? You are no different and don't deny it."

She looked at her sister with her arms crossed.

"Exactly what does that mean Jean? You don't see me flirting like he does and you know it's the truth. Why are you on his side anyway I am your sister."

Jeanette looked at her.

"First, I am not against you Britt. I was just asking you why are you home on a Saturday and you blew up on me. Second, I just came back from the park and Alvin asked me if you were okay? So, what there are other girls watching him practice you are his girl and he has told you that many times."

Brittany sighed.

"Yea sure when we're alone but not in public. When we are in public he just acts like my friend and nothing more. I am not going; he sees me he will flirt with all those girls just to get on my nerves."

~Back at the park~

Alvin was still practicing as girls swooned over him and his great looks. He sat down under a tree and sipped his water and sighed. Janine approached him.

"Alvin you are so fine, and we are very lucky to have you on our team as our captain. Are you sure you won't take me up on the offer for a date?"

He shook his head.

"I told you many times I am not looking to date anyone Janine. I had too many problems in my past with girls I dated and am not looking. Now please stop asking me the answer is no."

Simon watched as Janine walked away and approached his brother.

"Alvin, did it ever occur to you those girls are the reason Brittany hasn't bothered you all day? She knows that you are a flirt and gets angry when you do that. But you just keep it up. You need to come clean and tell these girls you're taken before you lose Brittany."

He looked at his brother.

"Si, Britt is crazy about me she will never dump me. She's just being stubborn and avoiding the park because my fans are always swooning over me when I practice and when I am on stage. You worry too much Brainiac."  
Theodore looked at him.

"Si is right Alvin; Brittany is getting tired of it and doesn't consider you her boyfriend. So, you better do something she doesn't want to be with you anymore because of your constant flirting."

Alvin spits out his water.

"Did she tell you that Theo? Come on answer me."

Simon looked.

"No, but Jeanette said that is what Brittany said earlier today when she asked her why she didn't come to the park and then she threw her out of her room."

Alvin froze and put his shirt back on and the girls screamed at him.

"Alvin we love you! You're so fine can't you be mine?"

He shook his head and headed toward Brittany's. He knocked on the door. Eleanor answered and looked at him.

"She really doesn't want to see you right now Alvin. She is upset so I advise you to leave and let her cool down."

He looked at Eleanor.

"Will you let me go talk to her please."

Brittany appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Talk to me about what Alvin, Jenny sent me a picture of you two kissing so who do you think you're kidding?"

He looked at her.

"Britt what are you talking about? I told you this a million times there is no other girl for me but you. Why don't you believe me?"

She crossed her arms still not moving from the top of the stairs.

"Gee I don't know, maybe because no one knows that we are together. In public, all you do is act like my best friend not my boyfriend. You also flirt with all the pretty girls; how do you expect me to believe you that I am your girlfriend whatever Alvin just leave I don't want to see you right now."

He heard her bedroom door slam and headed back home to his house.

"Tell Dave I am in my room napping after I take a shower. Then wake me up when dinner is ready Theo."

Theodore looked and shook his head.

"Okay, Alvin I'll tell Dave. Eleanor and Jeanette are eating over to."

Alvin sighed.

"At least you two still have your girlfriends. See all four of you at dinner."

Theodore had a sad face as Alvin closed his door and entered the living room where Simon, Jeanette, and Eleanor were watching a movie while Dave was in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"I really hope that Brittany didn't dump Alvin."

Simon shrugged.

"Maybe he should get dumped Theo, he is always flirting with other girls when he is supposed to be with Brittany and he doesn't even tell those girls he is taken. It's no one else's fault but his own. Besides, in public, he treats her like a friend nothing else. Let's just drop it and enjoy the movie with the girls Theo."

Dave heard Alvin's door close and entered the living room.

"Why is Alvin so upset? Simon answer me."

Simon looked up.

"He and Brittany got into another fight, Dave. I think she broke up with him, he came from her house and had a sad face on and told us he is going to take a nap after he takes a shower."

Eleanor looked at Dave.

"Yes that is right but Simon here said maybe it serves him right if Brittany dumped him. He was really being mean about it also Dave."

Theodore looked up.

"Yes, he really was being mean about it Dave. I was trying to cheer Alvin up not pick on him like Simon did. I hope he will be alright I hate seeing him sad."

Dave looked at his youngest.

"He will be fine Theodore. Simon stop being like that toward your brother he is older than you and I expect you to respect it now when he comes to dinner don't start on him. I mean it Simon."

~In Alvin's room~

He exited his shower and looked at the picture of Brittany and sighed. Then he turned it upside down and laid in his bed staring up at his ceiling. His cell rang and he looked at the caller ID and answered.

'No Janine and how did you get my number? No, I will not go on a date with you now stop asking me and lose my number! What do you mean why won't I date you? I won't date you because I am taken by Brittany that's why now stop calling me I am not single alright I said it goodbye.'

He hung up his cell and put it on the charger as he drifted off to sleep.

~Back at the girls' house~

Brittany laid in her bed staring at the picture of Alvin and tears fell as she stared at the picture of Alvin kissing Jenny.

'Therefore I can't be with you Alvin all you do is flirt and no one knows that we are together I can't take it.'

She cried herself to sleep. Her cell rang and she answered trying not to let her friend Jaime know that she was crying.

'Britt, are you okay? Were you just crying? That picture of Alvin kissing Jenny is a phony…here I am sending you the real picture. Something that Janine just told me has me puzzled one sec.'

Brittany sat up as she wiped her tears and looked at the picture that Jaime sent her. She saw Alvin push her away from him and then the video of Alvin walking away from Jenny also downloaded. Brittany stared at it and shook her head.

'Oh no, there I go again accusing Alvin of not being true. What has you puzzled that Janine told you?'

Jaime responded in the phone.

'That Alvin won't go out with her because he's taken by you. I don't know where she comes up with these lies.'

Brittany hung up her phone and got some clothes on and headed to the boys' house.

"Miss Miller I am going to join Jean and Ellie at the boys' house for dinner see you in a bit."

Miss Miller called to her.

"Okay, Brittany dear. Put a jacket on it's a Lil' chilly."

Brittany threw her black leather jacket that matched Alvin's but with a B, not an A that he bought her for her birthday. Then she made her way to the boys' house. She knocked and Theodore answered.

"Hey Brittany, what brings you here I thought you broke up with Alvin. I am going to let Dave know you are joining us for dinner."

Brittany entered the house and hung her jacket saying hi to Dave.

"Hey Brittany nice of you to join us, I think Alvin is napping."

Brittany looked and made her way up to Alvin's room opening it quietly as she watched him sleep. Then she walked over by his bureau and lifted the picture of her as she kissed him on the forehead. Then she took her shoes and socks off resting her head on his bare chest falling asleep soundly.

Alvin opened his eyes and brushed Brittany's bangs away from her eyes and kissed her lips falling back to sleep. She smiled in her sleep as he held her close.

Around 630 Dave went up the stairs and knocked on Alvin's door.

"Alvin and Brittany dinner is ready. Come eat before it gets cold."

Alvin woke up and stretched shaking Brittany.

"Come on Britt let's eat then after dinner we talk."

She smiled at him and nodded as they made their way down the stairs to the dining room to eat. Simon looked at them both and then went back to his dinner. Jeanette smacked him.

"Simon, will you stop already? Can we just eat and enjoy please?"

Alvin glared at Simon.

"You're cruising for a bruising Brainiac, keep it up I'll hurt you. You just do things to get under my skin and make me lose my temper!"

Dave looked at both.

"Alvin and Simon enough eat your dinner and stop fighting or you will both be grounded I mean it."

They finished eating and Theodore and Eleanor cleaned off the table and did the dishes. Simon and Jeanette cleaned the table with a rag. Dave turned to Alvin.

"Take out the trash Alvin it's your turn. Don't argue with me either young man."

Alvin took out the garbage while Brittany waited in his room for him. He went upstairs and looked at Brittany with his arms crossed.

"Still think I am a flirt, Britt? I told you many times you are the only girl for me. Why do you still have doubts? Just because girls stare at me while I am practicing or drool over me at my games and my concerts doesn't mean I love them, Britt. You are the only one I want to be with, but you can't keep on accusing me of not being true. Because I am very true to you, so what I flirt doesn't mean I don't love you. When I flirt with other girls, you are the one I hold in my arms, not them. After Monday, they will all know I am not single and that I am with you. I might be a major Rockstar but no Alvin fangirl will ever replace my #1 chipette."

She smiled at him and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, Alvie I love you so much. You really do have a sweet and romantic side."

Alvin smiled at her.

"Only for you babe."


	2. Chapter 2

So Many Doubts

Ch. 2

"A Shock Throughout the School"

Friday, they returned to school and Alvin smiled at her as they entered the school together. Janine gave Alvin a glare.

"You know an easy no would've been better Alvin then some lame excuse you're taken by Brittany."

He chuckled.

"I tried that and it didn't work, so why are you still complaining about it then? I told you and many others I am not looking for anyone right now and I meant it so stop asking."

Brittany still sighed as they walked to class just like friends as they always did. Simon shook his head as he held Jeanette's hand as they made it to their Science class. Theodore just sighed as he took Eleanor's hand as they walked to Home Ec together. In their homeroom, Brittany sat next to him and sighed as she wrote the notes from the board.

'You may be his girl Britt, but no one will ever know because of his image as the bad boy of The Chipmunks. Just be glad you are his girlfriend though it's a secret still.'

Alvin also sat in his desk and wrote the notes from the board and extra notes when the teacher reviewed for an upcoming test Next Monday. The bell rang and he and Brittany walked out toward their lockers where he separated from Brittany and her sisters because this was one class he nor his brothers had with the girls. As they walked to class Alvin talked to them.

"I want to do something for Brittany so the entire school knows that I am a taken chipmunk, but will need your help to do so. Please I can't lose Brittany she's been my girl for so long I hate not being able to hold her in public like you and Si hold her sisters. Please I am begging you both help out your brother."

Simon chuckled.

"Fine, then Alvin you better not be kidding. It is time you stop flirting with those other girls Brittany has been your woman since Elementary just as Jeanette and Eleanor have been with me and Theo here. The poor girl holds back tears every time you flirt with a girl especially with her being right there. Now exactly what do you have in mind oh almighty one?"

Theodore chuckled at that.

"Yea Alvin what do you have in mind? We would love to help."

He told his brothers the plan, and they both smiled at that.

"Wow you are gonna sing that in front of the whole school during half time at the game? Exactly how are we going to pull that off?"

Alvin smiled slyly.

"Don't worry I got my ways leave it up to me."

Simon sighed and shook his head.

"I knew you were going to say that Alvin, let's get to class then. You are aware we have a pep rally, today right? Why don't you do it then?"

Alvin thought about it and shook his head.

"No at the game is better, besides the pep rally is Brittany and her squad's territory she'll kill me."

Simon looked.

"You do have a point Alvin, that is definitely her territory along with the dance team and the band of course."

They walked to class and Alvin watched the clock as the time went by so slow. He fell asleep in class and Theodore woke him up before he was caught by the teacher.

"Alvin wake up before you get in trouble by the teacher."

Alvin woke up and smiled as the teacher walked by his desk.

"Mr. Seville, did you finish your class work, if so give it here."

He handed in his assignment to the teacher and smiled.

"Yes Ms. Allen I did my classwork, I remember what you told me about my grades need to stay up or I will be taken off the team."

She took it from him and collected the other papers from the students.

Class finally ended and the brothers made their way to the lockers to meet up with the girls for lunch. Brittany was in her locker putting her English book away and saw Alvin by her locker smiling at her when she closed it.

"Alvin, you startled me, what are you up to looking at me like that? Alvin, are you listening to me?"

He just chuckled and she scoffed.

"Fine then be like that, see if I care. You are so complicated I swear."

Janine walked past them.

"Yea he's with you sure he is, that's why he pays no attention to you at school. You're just like all the rest of us in love with Alvin and have no chance like us. So, give it up already and he is a bad liar. Speaking of which see he disappeared along with his brothers. It's a shame though that your sisters have his brothers and poor Brittany has no one! Oh well that's the facts of life gold digging Brittany that is all you are. You think you're all that because you're the head of the squad and the lead singer of the Chipettes."

Brittany was ready to punch her in the face when her and her sisters heard music as they entered the cafeteria. Jeanette looked at Eleanor and the sisters looked at each other as the lights went out in the lunchroom. Three spotlights were on the cafeteria stage, and the girls turned their heads to see the brothers. The music started and Alvin started to sing. Then he jumped off the stage and took Brittany's hand as he continued to sing. Britt babe this is exactly how you make me feel being my girlfriend.

 _ **When I was lost,**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **I could not see all the beauty and wonder wrapping around me.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I was alone dreaming of you.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oh, I could not imagine this dream coming true.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **So much joy now in all that I touch.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You make me feel ev'ry thing so much.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I will love you for the earth at my feet.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I will love you for the sun in the sky.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I will love you for the falling rain, hoh, hoh.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I will love you for the heart that could break.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I will love you for the dreams that we share.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I will love you for the falling rain, hoh, hoh.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Facing the wind, tears from my eyes.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Baby, where have you been?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But I was always waiting for you to pull back the dawn,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **to take me by the hand and lead me through.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **This whole world lies a stranger to me.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Now you have open my heart to ev'rything.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I will love you for the earth at my feet.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I will love you for the sun in the sky.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I will love you for the falling rain, hoh, hoh.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I will love you for the heart that could break.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I will love you for the dreams that we share.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I will love you for the falling rain, hoh, yeah.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Like a whisper in a dream**_ _ **  
**_ _ **you have walked softly into my life**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **with love and sweet emotion.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And as I gaze into your eyes**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **I see the beauty that God has created , and I love you,**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **girl, now and forever.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I will love you for the earth at my feet.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I will love you for the sun in the sky.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I will love you for the falling rain, hoh, hoh**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I will love you for the heart that could break.**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **I will love you for the dreams that we share.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I will love you for the falling rain, hoh, hoh**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **I will love you for the earth at my feet.**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **I will love your for the sun in the sky.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I will love you for the falling rain, hoh, hoh**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I will love you for the heart that could break.**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **I will love you for the dreams that we share.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I will love you for the falling rain, hoh, hoh**_

(The video for this song is here watch?v=waoncWoi16U)

His brothers continued to sing as Alvin embraced Brittany and took his mouthpiece from his mouth and kissed her deeply in front of the entire lunch room. All their mouths dropped and Janine and Jaime just stared as Brittany embraced Alvin and returned the kiss.

"I love you so much Alvie, that was so beautiful."

The song ended and Simon and Theodore embraced Jeanette and Eleanor also kissing them both. All three girls' eyes closed as they kissed the boys. Alvin's fangirls just stared in disbelief.

Alvin smiled when he came up for air.

"Sorry ladies I only have one and she's right here. But I still love my fans that will never change, but this chipmunk has been off the market since Elementary School."

He took Brittany's hand as they left the lunch room and headed to class. She smiled and blushed a little. Simon and Theodore sighed with relief that it was no longer a secret about Alvin and Brittany being together. They all walked to class together. Finally, the intercom rang.

"All Cheerleaders, members of the dance team, band members and Football players report to the football field. In about 20 minutes the rest of you will be released to head to the football field for the last pep rally for the year."

Alvin and Brittany smiled as they exited the classroom and headed toward the football field. Brittany's friends were still is disbelief that she was with Alvin and never told them. He made his way to the boys' locker room and met up with his team mates. They looked.

"So, Seville is taken, but never trusted any of his friends with the fact he was. Now it makes sense why you got so jealous when we flirted with Brittany. You still should've told us Alvin we aren't just your team mates we are your friends."

He put his football jersey on and looked at them.

"Being a Rockstar I wasn't allowed to tell anyone, it's not that I didn't trust you all. It's just you all know how the tabloids are when it comes to young couples these days. I've been with Brittany since Elementary school, and have been with her since. I couldn't take her being in that pain at school hiding the fact that we were together so I decided to put on a small show with my brothers and let her and the rest of the school know."

They smiled at him.

"Okay captain let's go show our school that even though tonight is our last game we will go out with a bang."

Alvin and the team put their hands in and made their way out to the football field as Brittany and her squad broke it down as they ran across the field. He couldn't stop but stare as Brittany broke it down with the squad getting the crowd all hyped up about the game tonight. The pep rally ended and Brittany ran into Alvin's arms. He embraced her tightly.

"Come on babe let's get to my house and nap before the big game tonight. Simon, Theo, ladies let's go we all have a big night tonight."

Simon looked at his brother.

"Correction brother dear you and Brittany have a big night tonight we are just watching the game."

Alvin just glared at Simon as they headed toward the Seville house with the girls. He used his house key to unlock the door and they entered the house. Brittany followed Alvin up to his room and he smiled at her. He took off his football jersey and folded it neatly on his desk. She smiled at him as she stared at his six pack.

"You certainly have grown Alvie, I was about 10 when you became mine and all this time we have been together I never noticed how built you have gotten."

He chuckled at her.

"You act like you never saw my chest before Britt."

She smiled at him as she approached him and kissed him on his lips moving her hands down his chest causing him to moan a little.

"Oh Britt, I don't think you should do that. The last time you did that I ended up being 2 hours late for my curfew and almost got grounded. Correction you've been mine since you were 8 and I was turning 9."

She smiled at him and kissed him deeply. He kissed her back and moved his hands inside her cheerleading uniform top and slid it off placing it on his desk on top of his jersey. He moved his hands down and slid off her cheerleading skirt and laid her on the bed kissing her deeply. She closed her eyes as the kisses became deeper.

"Oh, Alvie you're such a great kisser and you're all mine."

He stopped kissing her and smiled at her.

"So are you Brittany, let's stop before we do something we will both regret. The game is at 730. We need to be at the school by 6. Brittany?"

He looked to see that she fell asleep on his chest. He pushed her hair away from her eyes and stroked her hair covering them both and fell asleep holding her close.


	3. Chapter 3

So Many Doubts

Ch.3

"Jeanette Takes Stage"

Brittany woke up the day they were supposed to perform and had no voice, she freaked out shaking her head. Jeanette heard things crashing in Brittany's room and ran to her room at top speed and grabbed her.

"Britt, what is going on with you? You're going to wake up the whole house. We have a rehearsal to get to. Brittany, will you answer me?"

She pointed to her throat and shook her head and banged her head on her pillow as tears rolled down her eyes. Jeanette looked and shook her head.

"Now we have to cancel our show tonight. You are the lead singer."

Eleanor also ran to Brittany's room and saw her in tears. She looked at Jeanette.

"Why is Brittany crying? I thought she was excited about tonight's show. Now suddenly she is sad."

Jeanette sighed and looked at Eleanor.

"She is sad because we have to cancel the show tonight, she has lost her voice."

Eleanor grabbed Brittany's phone and called Alvin.

~At the boys' house~

Alvin heard Brittany's ringtone and looked at his cell and the time. He looked at the clock and saw it was 7a. He sat up and answered.

"Britt this better be important it is 7 in the morning on a Saturday, you know how I am." Trying not to yell Instead of hearing Brittany's voice he heard Eleanor's voice on the other end.

"Eleanor why are you calling me with your sister's cell at 7 in the morning!"

Eleanor sighed as she responded.

'Stop being so damn grumpy, and listen, will you? We have to cancel the concert tonight.'

Alvin sat up and yelled into the phone waking Simon up who was next door to his room.

'What and WHY!'

Simon ran into the room and took Alvin's phone from his hands yelling.

'We are not canceling that concert it's a charity concert, do you have any idea how bad our reputation will be if we back out of this show!'

Eleanor held the phone away from her ear.

'But Brittany lost her voice and she is our lead singer who will sing?'

Theodore was holding back Alvin who was about to kill Simon.

"YOU TOOK MY PHONE IM GONNA KILL YOU!"

Simon shrugged it off and scoffed.

'You and Alvin will sing, so there!'

Alvin heard that and broke away from Theodore and grabbed his cell yelling at Simon!

"No, we will not you and Jeanette will sing lead."

Simon heard that and froze, then he fainted and Theodore caught him.

~At the Chipettes house~

Jeanette just looked and fainted as Brittany caught her. She looked down and fanned her and shrugged. Then she texts Eleanor.

'They are right we can't cancel our reputation can't be destroyed a week before Christmas. It's a charity we can't let those kids down at the hospital and the toy drive won't be a success if we do that you know this. Can I have my phone now?'

Eleanor responded.

'Very well Alvin we will see you in three hours, Ellie out I am giving Brittany her phone back while I wake up Jeanette who just fainted. Bye.'

Alvin hung up his phone and fanned Simon.

"Si we need to eat breakfast and have rehearsal at need to wake up before I pulverize you!"

Simon jumped up.

"Okay I am up Alvin, but I think you lost your mind I can't sing lead that is your thing. Can't you just sing with Eleanor please I am begging you? I can't do it, you know this."

Dave entered the room.

"You are the second singer Simon and 2nd lead guitar you are doing it the end of discussion now let's go eat breakfast. Alvin, are you sure you're okay with this?"

Alvin looked up.

"Yes, Dave I am fine with it, maybe I should learn to share the spotlight and besides we can't let those kids down."

Dave looked.

"Okay, Alvin if you say so, come on let's go eat breakfast it's getting cold."

Alvin followed Dave with his brothers down the stairs to the kitchen and ate breakfast silently. Theodore looked at Alvin and knew he was upset.

"Alvin, she will be alright, are you sure you can play worrying about Brittany?"

Alvin looked up and sighed.

"Yes, Theo I can play tonight, I will not let our fans down. Besides, Brittany will be angry if I don't play at the show tonight. You already know this, we are together since the third grade."

Theodore looked up.

"Yes, that is very true, so are you going to play Basketball?"

Alvin looked up.

"Of course, Theo, you know I love basketball all through school I always played until High School. Then I played football until basketball season. I love all sports you know this, thanks for cheering me up Theo."

Theodore smiled.

"You're welcome Alvin that's what brothers are for."

Simon ate his food and gulped.

"Dave I can't sing lead I will freeze up, I can sing back up and play guitar but singing in front I don't think I can do it."

Dave looked at Simon.

"Yes, you can Simon, stop saying you can't you've been doing this since you three were infants. There is no reason you should doubt yourself. I picked out two easy songs for you and Jeanette to sing trust me on this."

Simon looked and just remained silent as he ate his breakfast. After they ate the brothers cleaned their rooms and got ready for the rehearsal. While they were on their way Jeanette was shaking her head.

"I can't sing lead, can't Ellie, do it? I am a backup singer and am clumsy too. I will destroy our reputation if I sing lead tonight they love Brittany. I will freeze if you put me in front please Dave and Alvin reconsider I am begging you both."

Alvin shook his head.

"Jeanette, you can do it and so can Simon, we are all in the same groups there is no reason neither of you can perform tonight. If not for our image, then do it for the kids in the hospital and to help the toy drive to be a success?"

She and Simon looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay, Alvin if you really think we can we will sing lead tonight."

Brittany rested her head on Alvin and he held her close to him as the limo took them to the hall where they were to perform. Hours passed and Jeanette and Simon practiced the lyrics while Alvin played the guitar while Theodore played his drums. Brittany clapped after rehearsal ended and hugged them both tightly. Alvin sat next to her and handed her a bottle of water.

A few hours passed and they all got ready to hit the stage except Brittany she had to sit next to Dave and shook her head as the curtain rose and she watched as the spotlight came on and Jeanette started to sing the lyrics as Simon rapped his part. The crowd went crazy and Brittany smiled as they yelled encore. Simon and Jeanette were in shock and gave them an encore like they asked. Alvin was in shock but was also proud of both. He looked and was so proud of how successful the toy drive was also. They all bowed as the curtain was about to fall.

Dave came forward.

"Thank you all for coming out and supporting this good cause both the Chipmunks and The Chipettes appreciate all your support for this toy drive that was a huge success. We will see you all Christmas Eve at the town center stage at the town's Christmas event. Thank you all and goodnight."

Simon and Jeanette sighed with relief that they didn't screw up and took the center stage. Alvin ran by Brittany and asked.

"Babe, how do you feel?"

She smiled at him.

"I am feeling much better Alvie, you're gonna ask how I lost my voice aren't you?"

He crossed his arms and looked at her.

"Yes, I was going to ask you exactly how did you lose your voice?"

She sighed as they walked back to the limo while Jeanette and Simon looked at her.

"Exactly when did you get your voice back Britt?"

She gulped as they got in the limo.

"In the middle of the concert, but I decided to keep it to myself because it was your turn to shine. Please don't stay mad at me."

They both hugged Brittany and smiled.

"We aren't but can't say the same about Alvin, he was really upset about you losing your voice so you have some explaining to do to him if he listens that is."

Brittany looked at him and knew he was very angry at her for losing her voice hours before the concert. The entire drive home Alvin stayed silent when Brittany tried to talk to him. Dave dropped the girls off at home and, then they went back to the house. The boys went up to their room and fell right to sleep.

~At the Chipettes house~

Brittany sighed as she went up to her room after her sisters said goodnight to her and Miss Miller. Jeanette knew she was really upset and entered her room and hugged her.

"Britt, you have to give Alvin some time to cool down. You know how he gets when you hide things from him. You should have text him what happened, but instead, you kept it from him. I hope you two make up before Christmas it's 5 days away. We have school till the 23rd and then we are on Winter Break. Goodnight Britt, see you in the morning."


	4. Chapter 4

So Many Doubts

Ch. 4

"Christmas Chimes"

Friday afternoon when the bell rang Brittany exited her class upset and Janine was starting on her.

"What's the matter Brittany, gonna be single for Christmas. It serves you right, you gold digging chipette."

Brittany walked to her locker and slammed it as Janine kept on talking. She glared at her with her ice blue eyes.

"Keep on talking Janine, and I will show you exactly how much of a gold-digger I am. You have ten seconds to stop talking trash about me! I had it, you caused me and Alvin to fight five days before Christmas because I lost my voice fighting with your wannabe self!"

Alvin overheard and approached Brittany.

"So, you lost your voice fighting with Janine? Why would you do that especially when you knew how important that concert was? What would've happened if Simon and Jeanette didn't sing lead? Did you think about that?"

Brittany just looked.

"Alvin, I didn't know what else to do, she wouldn't leave me alone and just kept starting on me, can you please forgive me I am so sorry."

He smiled at her and slapped her butt.

"You know that I can never stay mad at you babe. Come on let's get home we have a concert tomorrow night to rehearse for."

She smiled as he took her waist while they exited the school waiting for their siblings. Brittany leaned against the pole while waiting for the others. Alvin continued to look at his watch listening for his cell to go off with Dave yelling at him. He picked up his cell and called Simon.

~In the meantime~

Jeanette was waiting for Simon outside of the science lab and sighed also looking at her watch when Theodore and Eleanor approached her.

"Hey Jean, please don't tell me that Simon forgot we have rehearsal, three-thirty at the studio?"

Jeanette shrugged her shoulders and heard her cell going off with Brittany's ringtone. She answered.

'Yes Britt, I know we have rehearsal at three-thirty. We are waiting for Simon he is still in the science lab. Okay, will you please stop yelling in my ear! Okay, I understand we have a lot of songs to rehearse, you need to stop yelling or you will lose your voice again.'

Simon exited the science lab and Jeanette looked at him with her arms crossed after she hung up with Brittany.

"You are aware we have rehearsal at three-thirty today for our concert tomorrow night. It is now three-ten, we have less than 20 minutes to get to the studio. Couldn't you wait for after Winter Break to hand in your Extra credit report? I just had my ear blown off by my Diva of a sister because we are late getting to the studio. You better hope your dad doesn't call Alvin and start yelling at him because of you. You know how mad he gets when he gets blamed for our tardiness. The last thing we need is an angry Alvin at our concert tomorrow and on Christmas! So how about we move and go meet them?"

Simon felt his hand being pulled and realized that Jeanette, Eleanor, and Theodore started walking without him.

"Hey, you guys wait up for me, please! Hey, I am part of the group too you know. Jeanette?"

He ran after the other three and saw Alvin's eyes slanted in anger as he approached them.

"Hey Alvin I umm kind of lost track of the time, please don't hurt me."

Alvin looked dead at him.

"You are so lucky that I am not about to pound you for nearly making us late for rehearsal."

Brittany held him back as he lunged for Simon.

"Alvie, you need to control that temper of yours I swear. You know how your voice gets when you are angry, please calm down."

He calmed down as the six of them made their way to the studio to rehearse for about 4 hours. After they were done rehearsing, Alvin yawned and took a sip of his water that Brittany was sharing with him.

"I think we will do great tomorrow night everyone thanks, goodness Brittany has her voice back."

Jeanette giggled after she sipped her water.

"Yes, thank goodness, I like singing backup. Besides, I am way too clumsy to perform that dance moves up front. That was nerve wracking when I had to sing lead with Simon I thought I was going to fall off the stage. I was so nervous, but then I saw those kids and their families smiling. That gave me my motivation to actually entertain those families before they received their gifts."

Brittany looked at Jeanette.

"You both really did great. Don't worry my voice isn't going anywhere Jean. Let's all get home and get some rest. We all have a big concert tomorrow night, that is the only thing that saved us from going away with Miss Miller this year. Thank you so much Dave."

Dave looked and smiled.

"You girls are very welcome, come on let's get home and get some rest for tomorrow's concert. Does anyone have last minute shopping to do tonight before we head home? Alvin? Alvin? Alvinnnnnn!"

Alvin took off his earphones and yelled.

"What? No, I finished my shopping last weekend. We can head home and have some hot chocolate and then go to bed."

The next day Brittany was the second one up, careful not to disturb Alvin who was still fast asleep when she smelled breakfast cooking. She threw her robe on over her lingerie and headed downstairs where Eleanor and Theodore were cooking breakfast. Eleanor spotted her and asked.

"So, what did you get for Alvin? Did you get his gift or no?"

Brittany looked at her sister.

"Of course, I got Alvin's gift and of course everyone else's. I just haven't put them under the tree yet they are in my suitcase. How about you, did you finally decide on which gift to get Theodore? When we went to the mall you were stuck between two gifts for him."

Eleanor giggled.

"Yes, I did finally decide, I just hope he likes it. I'm not you Britt, you get us the perfect gifts every single year."

Brittany giggled as she sipped her coffee slowly.

"I was born to shop Ellie. I just don't appreciate being called a gold digger that's all. I mean they were all told I am with Alvin and they think I am just with him because he's a major Rockstar. They think he buys everything for me, but he really doesn't."

Alvin descended from the stairs and smiled as he smelled the coffee and poured himself a cup after he kissed Brittany on the cheek.

"Morning, babe talking about how crazy you are for me again?"

She giggled and smiled at him.

"No Alvie, just telling my sister how annoying people are when they call me a gold digger that's all. Which I really am not."

He chuckled.

"I told you a million times to ignore the haters Britt, they just want to talk because they wish that they had what you do. Besides, all it is; is jealousy because all my fangirls are all angry because I am off the market and that you are with me. It is nothing for you to be stressing yourself over causing you to lose your voice and wasting your time arguing with the haters. We are going to be on stage tonight doing what we love to do. Come on Britt cheer up please it's Christmas Eve."

She smiled at him as Eleanor and Theodore served breakfast. Simon, Jeanette, and Dave sat down and ate after they each poured themselves a cup of coffee. When everyone finished their breakfast and coffee they all got ready for rehearsal. Rehearsal lasted for an entire five hours because they had so many songs to rehearse. When rehearsal ended Alvin and Brittany shared a water and sat down taking a break. Jeanette walked over by them.

"I am so glad that you two are back up front…especially tonight. Can't believe how jealous Janine got when she found out you were taken by Alvin, Britt. Then she really did it when she argued with you over the phone causing you to lose your voice the night before our charity event. It's like she thought by causing you to lose your voice; the concert would've been a bomb and that Alvin would dump you. Boy, was she wrong? Our charity event was a huge success and you are still with Alvin."

Brittany smiled.

"Yes, you are right Jean. Well let's go get ready we go on in less than an hour. See you in a bit Alvie."

Alvin smiled and blushed as Brittany kissed him on his lips. Then he turned to his brothers.

"Let's head to our dressing room and get ready for our concert you two."

The girls headed to their dressing room and started to get ready for the concert putting on their outfits and their makeup after they did their hair. Brittany helped her sisters with their mouthpieces and smiled at them.

Dave knocked on their dressing room door.

"Come on girls it's ShowTime, the boys are in position already."

Brittany and her sisters made their way to the stage and got in position next to the boys on their instruments.

Dave came on stage.

"Merry Christmas ladies and gentlemen without further ado here they are the Chipmunks and Chipettes!"

The crowd went crazy as the boys started to play the music, while the girls started to sing along with the boys in their Christmas outfits.

 _ **Just hear those sleigh bells jingling**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ring ting tingling too**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Come on, it's lovely weather**_ _ **  
**_ _ **For a sleigh ride together with you**_ _ ****_

 _ **Outside the snow is falling**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And friends are calling "Yoo hoo"**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Come on, it's lovely weather**_ _ **  
**_ _ **For a sleigh ride together with you**_ _ ****_

 _ **Giddy yap, giddy yap, giddy yap**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Let's go, let's look at the show**_ _ **  
**_ _ **We're riding in a wonderland of snow**_ _ ****_

 _ **Giddy yap, giddy yap, giddy yap,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It's grand, just holding your hand.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **We're gliding along with a song of a wintry fairy land**_ _ ****_

 _ **Our cheeks are nice and rosy**_ _ **  
**_ _ **and comfy cozy are we**_ _ **  
**_ _ **We're snuggled up together**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Like two birds of a feather would be**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Let's take that road before us and sing a chorus or two**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Come on, it's lovely weather**_ _ **  
**_ _ **For a sleigh ride together with you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you**_ _ ****_

 _ **There's a birthday party**_ _ **  
**_ _ **At the home of Farmer Gray**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It'll be the perfect ending to a perfect day**_ _ **  
**_ _ **We'll be singing the songs**_ _ **  
**_ _ **We love to sing without a single stop**_ _ **  
**_ _ **At the fireplace, while we watch the chestnuts pop**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Pop! Pop! Pop!**_ _ ****_

 _ **There's a happy feeling**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Nothing in the world can buy**_ _ **  
**_ _ **When they pass around the chocolate and the pumpkin pie**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It'll nearly be like a picture print**_ _ **  
**_ _ **By Currier and Ives**_ _ ****_

 _ **These wonderful things are the things**_ _ **  
**_ _ **We remember all through our lives**_ _ ****_

 _ **Just hear those sleigh bells jingling**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ring ting tingling too**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Come on, it's lovely weather**_ _ **  
**_ _ **For a sleigh ride together with you**_ _ ****_

 _ **Outside the snow is falling**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And friends are calling "Yoo hoo"**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Come on, it's lovely weather**_ _ **  
**_ _ **For a sleigh ride together with you**_ _ ****_

 _ **Giddy yap, giddy yap, giddy yap**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Let's go, let's look at the show**_ _ **  
**_ _ **We're riding in a wonderland of snow (A wonderland)**_ _ ****_

 _ **Giddy yap, giddy yap, giddy yap,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It's grand, just holding your hand.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **We're gliding along with a song of a wintry fairy land**_ _ ****_

 _ **Our cheeks are nice and rosy**_ _ **  
**_ _ **and comfy cozy are we**_ _ **  
**_ _ **We're snuggled up together**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Like two birds of a feather would be**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Let's take that road before us and sing a chorus or two**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Come on, it's lovely weather**_ _ **  
**_ _ **For a sleigh ride together with you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It's lovely weather for a sleigh ride**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Come on, it's lovely weather**_ _ **  
**_ _ **For a sleigh ride together with you**_

The crowd went crazy screaming as the next song began and Alvin and Brittany came forward holding hands as they gazed into each other's eyes. But then Alvin walked away from Brittany and started to rap his part while she sang her part. As he rapped and she sang they both danced to the beat causing the crowd to go crazier.

 **Alvin** **  
** **Yo Brittany, it's Alvin** **  
** **And you know what where gonna make 'em dance this Christmas** **  
** **Left... right... now shake (tell me)** **  
** **What, what you want (tell me)** **  
** **Uh hu (tell me)** **  
** **Yeah (tell me)** ****

 **Brittany**

 **Tell me a story** **  
** **I believe, oh I believe** **  
** **All things are possible on Christmas Eve** ****

 **Alvin**

 **OK... OK** **  
** **It was a night before Christmas** **  
** **and all through the house** **  
** **not a creature was stirring** **  
** **not even a mouse** **  
** **the stockings was hung** **  
** **by the chimney with care** **  
** **with hopes that St. Nick soon would be there** **  
** **me and my brothers getting ready for bed** **  
** **Can't wait to get toys for all the break bread** **  
** **Dave in his jammies saying still** **  
** **Santa coming eating the cookies and milk** ****

 **Brittany** **  
** **Tell me a story** **  
** **I believe, oh I believe** **  
** **All things are possible on Christmas Eve** **  
** **Every time I hear that rhyme** **  
** **I love it even more** **  
** **Tell me a story** **  
** **About the night before** ****

 **Alvin** **  
** **Could it be a dream?** **  
** **I think I heard a noise** **  
** **jumped out of bed** **  
** **it's the no limit boys** **  
** **I ran to the window** **  
** **Creak creak** **  
** **Bright red shining the new Hum-V** **  
** **snow in the south hmm that's kinda silly** **  
** **Is it Santa Claus or is it my uncle Willy?** **  
** **know her we play games but this one feels weird** **  
** **when I see 8 shiny reindeer** **  
** **'bout to come and get me** **  
** **come on** ****

 **Brittany** **  
** **Tell me a story** ****

 **Alvin** **  
** **OK** **  
** **you wanna know** **  
** **check it out** **  
** **Now Santa** **  
** **called them by name** **  
** **Dasher, dancer, prancer** **  
** **and they all came** **  
** **vixen, comet, cupid eyes drooping** **  
** **low ears look's like they snooping** **  
** **can't forget wonder and blit's** **  
** **3 kings** **  
** **they carrying the gifts** ****

 **Brittany**

 **tell me a story** **  
** **I believe, oh I believe** **  
** **All things are possible on Christmas Eve** ****

 **Alvin**

 **wish for it, you just might get it OK** **  
Brittany  
** **Every time I hear that rhyme** **  
** **I love it even more** **  
** **Tell me a story** **  
** **About the night before** ****

 **Alvin** **  
** **wish for it, you just might get it OK** ****

 **I couldn't believe they were flying so high** **  
** **to the moon and the stars and the lonely sky** **  
** **they went up and around** **  
** **and sung as they flew** **  
** **with the sleigh and the toys** **  
** **and Saint Nicholas too** ****

 **Alvin** **  
** **ain't about the gifts** **  
** **but I'm glad Santa came** **  
** **thanks for the video games and the bling-bling** **  
** **my little sister and brothers got bikes and trains** **  
** **I'm just glad for the love it brings** **  
** **so you better not shout** **  
** **you better not pout** **  
** **you all know what I'm talkin' about** **  
** **merry Christmas to all** **  
** **and have a good night** **  
** **yo, Brittany, bring the chorus in right** ****

 **Brittany** **  
** **Tell me a story** **  
** **Tell me a story** ****

 **Alvin** **  
** **Wish for it, you just might get it OK** ****

 **[Instrumental Break]** ****

 **Brittany** **  
** **Tell me a story** **  
** **I believe, oh I believe** **  
** **All things are possible on Christmas Eve** **  
** **Every time I hear that rhyme** **  
** **I love it even more** **  
** **Tell me a story** **  
** **About the night before** ****

 **Alvin** **  
** **Wish for it, you just might get it OK** ****

 **Brittany** **  
** **Tell me a story**

The song ended and the crowd went even crazier. Alvin and Brittany bowed along with their siblings. Then all six of them said.

"Glad you all came out tonight, Goodnight everyone and has a Merry Christmas we love every one of you."

The curtain fell and the Chipmunks and Chipettes retired to their dressing rooms to change into regular clothes. After they changed, they went out the back door and got in their limo. While they drove home the girls fell asleep on the boys. After they pulled up to the house the boys shook the girls gently.

"Come on let's get some rest after that amazing concert."

The girls were so tired that the boys had to carry them up to their rooms and put them under the covers before they could get ready for bed. After they got their pajamas on they slid under the covers holding the girls close to them as they slept and drifted off to sleep soundly. Dave entered the boys' rooms and kissed them on the forehead and then he closed the doors quietly and headed to bed himself.

~Christmas morning~

Around ten in the morning, Dave woke up and made breakfast, and put on the coffee also because he knew his sons and the girls would want a cup of coffee when they woke up. He straightened the presents under the tree, ready for them to open their presents. Around 1115a he made his way up the stairs and woke up everyone. Alvin was still fast asleep and covered his face with his comforter shooing Dave away.

"I'll be up in about 15 minutes Dave."

Brittany stretched and kissed Alvin on his cheek, and then she got out of bed and entered the bathroom to get dressed after she took a nice warm shower. As she showered visions of the night Alvin was running late for their date and they got into that awful fight played in her mind. She closed her eyes and the visions of what happened that night when Alvin finally got there played in her mind and how fast it happened when it was just her and him in the treehouse home alone. She wondered if she would ever feel that moment with him again being with him since the 3rd grade. She finished her shower and exited the shower drying herself off and put her clothes on. Then, she brushed her hair and put it up in her normal ponytail as she exited the bathroom and stood in front of Alvin's mirror. Alvin smelled her Eu De Dream and woke up stretching. He got out of his bed and grabbed her waist kissing her on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas babe. You were so tired last night that you never changed before you fell asleep."

She smiled as she grabbed his hands by her waist.

"Yes, I know Alvie, I was so exhausted from that concert and just didn't have the strength to get up. But, in the middle of the night when I realized I was still in my clothes, I threw one of your shirts on and fell back to sleep. I love you so much my #1 munk."

He smiled back at her and kissed her on her lips deeply. She turned toward him and kissed him back more deeply moving her hands down his bare muscular chest.

"You have been working out Alvie when we were 10 you were so flabby. Now look at you at 15 you are so muscular and all mine."

He smiled back at her.

"I've been yours for the past six years, Britt. You too have really matured and you are all mine babe. Which I wouldn't want it any other way."

He was about to push Brittany to his bed when he heard Dave yelling.

"Alvinnnnnnn!"

Alvin stopped himself and entered the bathroom to take a shower while Brittany fixed her shirt and then she headed to the kitchen for breakfast and sat at the table.

"Alvin will be down in 10 minutes he is in the shower, he just woke up. So who is all coming over Dave?"

Dave looked at her suspiciously but then he responded.

"The boys' mother Vinny, my parents, and you three Brittany."

She smiled as Alvin descended the stairs and sat down next to her sipping his coffee. Simon looked at Alvin suspiciously and he glared at him.

"Can I help you Si, why are you looking at me like that. I swear you are so annoying sometimes. I just woke up and took a shower is that a crime?"

Dave looked at both.

"Boys please not today, I am in no mood to break you two apart if you start fighting like you just did."

Alvin ate his breakfast in silence, and so did everybody else. When they finished breakfast, Alvin took the dishes to the sink and washed them without being told to. Then Simon and Jeanette cleaned off the table. Simon looked at Alvin suspiciously and asked as he washed the dishes.

"What are you up to? Exactly what are you going to do and help Dave with?"

Alvin glared at Simon.

"I am not up to anything Si, there you go assuming again I swear. Can you please stay out of my face before I pound you clear in the ground if you don't knock it off?"

After he finished the dishes he looked at Simon and went to Dave.

"Simon is annoying me again Dave."

Then everyone sat in the living room and Dave looked at Simon.

"Leave your brother alone Simon please, it's Christmas can one-day pass you two don't fight please I am begging you."

Alvin nodded and then he handed Brittany her Christmas present. Then she handed Alvin his present from her and smiled. He handed everyone their present from him and just sat on the floor next to Brittany as their gifts were handed out.

Brittany opened her gift and smiled at Alvin as she took the bracelet, earrings, and necklace set out of the box. She smiled and kissed him.

"Thank you Alvie, I love it so much."

He smiled as he put the necklace on around her neck.

"I am glad you do babe, can't wait to see what you got me this year."

He picked up the presents from his brothers, Dave, and her sisters smiling as he opened them.

"Wow thank you all so much. I love it so much."

He opened the present from Brittany and smiled kissing her.

"Thank you, babe. You always get me the perfect gift."


	5. Chapter 5

So Many Doubts

Ch. 5

"Back to School"

The school was back in session when Brittany sighed as they drove to school. He looked at her.

"Britt, will you stop please we are together. Can you please stop letting these girls get to you? If you keep doubting our relationship it will end."

Brittany sighed.

"I know Alvie, it's just I'm the biggest thing talked about at school because I am with you."

He shook his head at a red light.

"Britt please don't start off a new semester with starting a fight with me especially when I am driving."

She looked glaring.

"I am not starting a fight with you Alvin, do you know what they are saying about me? They call me a slut, a gold digger anything to make me feel trashy it hurts!"

He looked at her raising his voice annoyed.

"Are you any of those things yes or no? Well, are you?"

She looked.

"No, I am not."

He parked the car and looked at her.

"Then why are you letting it get to you? Why do you pay attention to people talking and drive me crazy because you keep bringing it up! What more do you want from me Britt to prove to you that I only love you?"

Brittany looked.

"I know you only love me Alvin, but I don't like people talking trash about me because you chose me over them."

He sighed as he opened her door and let her out. Then he grabbed their book bags and armed his car alarm. They made their way to class not holding hands, though. Simon just looked.

"Please don't tell me you two are already fighting?"

Alvin glared at Simon.

"No, we aren't, if we were we wouldn't have come to school together Simon. Did you get our schedules? I hate school so much I swear."

Simon handed Alvin his schedule and saw his brother's face.

"Yes, I know it stinks none of us have the same class this term. But you have all your classes with your friends and Theodore. Brittany has all her classes with Eleanor. At least we all have the same lunch, right?"

Alvin shook his head as he leaned against his locker with one foot up against it as he read his schedule.

"You have to be kidding me I have no class with Brittany, Jeanette, you or Eleanor."

Theodore looked over his schedule.

"No, but you have a class with me, Alvin."

Alvin just sighed as he went to his locker and took out his English book. Then he looked at Brittany.

"Babe please try to keep your cool and not get into any fights, especially with haters because you have me. Please promise me, Britt, I mean it. The last thing we both need is you to get suspended and kicked off the squad!"

She looked and sighed as she took out her Social Studies book.

"Okay, Alvie I'll keep my cool and ignore the haters. See you at lunch I love you."

She smiled and kissed him on his lips when the warning bell rang. She pulled Eleanor away from Theodore.

"Come on Ellie to class before we are both late. See you all at lunch."

Alvin pulled Theodore.

"Let's go, Romeo. The last thing I need is a strike against me, the teacher already can't stand me."

As they walked to class Theodore looked.

"Well, you're always disrupting his class Alvin or falling asleep in his class."

Alvin shook his head as they made their way to class and took his seat to his disadvantage he was assigned to sit next to Janine. He hit his head on his desk.

'Why me? Why am I stuck sitting by the one who caused my woman all the trouble? Am I being punished for being a bad boy? Can this day get any worse?'

The teacher called the roll. Alvin raised his hand when his name was called. Then Theodore also raised his hand when his name was also called. Class went by slow as Alvin took his notes hating the fact that he was stuck by Janine.

The teacher was writing on the board when Alvin was starting his classwork. Then his day got worse in a second.

The teacher stood in front of the class. You will all be given an assignment and will be partnered up look to your left and that will be your partner. Failure to work with your partner you start the semester with an F…. now each of the groups will be assigned a country. You will write a 700-word essay on the country, it's culture, and you will make a presentation this will be 75% of your grade. Is there a problem Mr. Seville?"

Alvin looked up.

"No Mr. Taylor there is no problem. I understand that it's 75% of my grade."

Theodore shook his head as he seen who was Alvin's partner for the project. The bell rang and Alvin jumped out of his seat when Janine approached him.

"So, I guess we are partners Alvin, who knows it might turn into more than just partners on a project. So, I guess we start at your house or my house tonight?"

He looked at her with his arms crossed as he packed up his bookbag.

"We are partners on the project Janine, and trust me that is all it will be so give it up already. We work on it at my house but Brittany is coming with us understood? See you after school Janine."

He walked out of the classroom when Theodore tried to catch up with him.

"Hey Alvin wait up, how are you going to tell Brittany that you are partnered with Janine on the project."

He looked.

"I am telling her at lunch, this is why she is coming home with me and Brittany so she doesn't try anything."

Theodore looked.

"Alvin, she has cheerleading practice for the game tomorrow night. Ellie and I have a cooking class, Simon and Jean have Science club you two will be alone at the house stay in the kitchen. You know she is determined to take you away from Brittany."

He looked as they made it to their next class.

"That will never happen, Theodore, I will never do that to Brittany she is the only one for me you know that."

The next class ended and Alvin sighed as he went to his locker and put his books back in his locker making his way to the lunchroom to meet up with the others. Brittany saw he was really not in a good mood and came up behind him holding his waist.

"Alvie are you okay? Is something on your mind?"

He grabbed her hands around his waist and embraced her and kissed her.

"I am fine babe I promise."

She looked at him and knew he was not being honest. She just stayed silent. Then they all sat down and ate their lunch. While they ate their lunch, Brittany looked at Alvin concerned. But she stayed silent."

Lunch ended and Alvin and Theodore made their way to the next class, Brittany was upset because Alvin didn't kiss her. She made her way to her last class of the day bummed. The bell rang for school to end at 240p. Alvin made his way to his locker where Janine was waiting for him and not Brittany. He looked at her.

"Aren't you supposed to be at cheerleading practice with Brittany, Janine?"

Janine looked up as she took out the books from her locker she checked out during her study hall.

"Oh, I told the coach I had to skip practice today because I am very close to failing that class after last semester's cheating on my test and getting caught. Besides I am suspended from the squad until further notice. So, after we do our project we can get to know each other Alvin, Brittany will be at practice for at least two hours tonight with competition coming up in another month."

He glared at her.

"After we do our project I am taking you home and going back to my house alone. Don't think for a minute that I will cheat on Brittany with you! Do you understand that? Now let's go, the sooner we get the project done the sooner you get away from me!"

He grabbed his bookbag and slammed his locker as he stormed off out of the school out to the parking lot. Simon saw him with Janine.

"You didn't tell Brittany, did you? You do know that Brittany is right there on the field practicing with her squad and looks angry. I feel sorry for you bro. You told Theodore you would tell her at lunch and you never did. You better be careful, she is going to make a move on you."

Theodore looked also.

"I told you to tell Brittany, but no you didn't listen now you have a really angry girlfriend to deal with good luck with that bro you're gonna need it."

Alvin looked but didn't see Brittany paying any attention to who was with him going toward his car. He nixed it off as his brothers and their girls went to their afterschool activities. They came to his car and opened the passenger side for Janine then he got in the car and drove toward his house.

They came to his house and he parked the car, then he took his house keys out and armed his car as Janine got out. He opened the house door and disarmed the house alarm as he entered the house with Janine behind him. When they got inside he took a bottle of water out of the fridge and put the books and some paper on the dining room table. Then he sat down and started doing the research on his part of the project watching every single move Janine was making as they worked on the project. She kept on moving her seat closer to him while his head was down doing the project.

He felt his chest being touched and looked up glaring at Janine.

"Knock it off, I mean it! I am with Brittany leave me alone and do the project dammit!"

She giggled and continued.

"You, silly chipmunk you know you can't resist when your chest is being touched, so stop denying it Alvin you know you want me."

He grabbed her hands and glared.

"No I don't, now keep your hands off me Janine I mean it or I will do this project by myself! You think I am playing keep it up!"

He went back to his project still watching from the corner of his eye. She gave up and went back to the project. He sighed with relief and fixed his shirt, then he sipped his water. While he did his project he thought about Brittany and sighed looking down at the papers as he wrote.

~At cheerleading practice~

Sofia looked at Brittany as she put the tape on with the music for their routine for the Cheerleading Competition and knew she was really upset.

"Britt I don't think he is seeing Janine behind your back. I overheard Theodore talking to Alvin about telling you about his project. The project that Janine happens to be his partner on. Come on stop thinking like that, he only loves you. You know this. Now come on Captain cheer up and let's rehearse so we can win this year."

Brittany smiled.

"Yes, you are right, but why didn't he tell me at lunch, though. I asked him if he was okay and he said he was. He didn't even kiss me before I went to practice like he usually does."

Alicia saw her sister talking to Brittany.

"Britt, Sofi is right. He is stuck with her on a project it is nothing for you to worry about. You need to stop doubting your relationship with Alvin. You two have been through so much together. I've never seen a strong relationship like yours and Alvin's, to be honest with you. Being celebrities and all."

Monica interrupted as they were talking.

"But he didn't have the decency to tell her that Janine was his partner and lied to her at lunch. Sofi what would you do if Steve did that to you?"

Sofia looked up.

"Approach him about it, instead of jumping to conclusions like Britt is."

Alicia just shook her head.

"Can we drop the subject, please? We have a long rehearsal today ladies if we are gonna win or at least place this year. Britt, you can't let this interrupt your concentration, you are our Captain and need to lead us to victory."

Brittany sighed.

"Yes, you are right I am the Captain and my duty is to lead this squad to the top. Since right now my singing career is on hold till Summer."

Brittany stopped thinking about Janine at Alvin's house with no one in the house except him and her. She went over the routine with the squad and then they all practiced it in a group.


	6. Chapter 6

So Many Doubts

Ch. 6

"All is Explained"

A week after he got stuck on a project with Janine, Alvin sat in his room doing his homework looking at his calendar seeing how close it was to Valentine's Day. He heard a knock on his bedroom door and opened it while Simon looked at him.

"She isn't speaking to you is she Alvin? You better do something bro tomorrow is Valentine's Day and your anniversary too."

He looked up after he sat back on his bed.

"Really Si, I had no freakin' idea tomorrow is Valentine's Day and my anniversary look at my calendar. Do you really think I would forget? I don't know what to do right now especially when my girlfriend isn't talking to me."

Simon looked.

"Take her shopping and have a talk with her, I heard you on the phone you already made reservations for you two."

Theodore appeared at the door.

"I told you to tell Brittany, but you didn't listen to me. Do what Simon said. Take Brittany shopping, and have a talk with her you know how much she loves shopping."

Alvin sighed and laid back on his bed looking at his cell phone and dialed Brittany's cell.

~At Miss Miller's house~

Brittany saw her cell ringing and saw Alvin's number. She sighed and answered it in an angry voice.

'What is it Alvin? What is there to talk about you cheated on me with Janine on your project I don't want to talk to you right now! Goodbye Alvin.'

She slammed her phone down and Jeanette and Eleanor looked at her with their arms crossed.

"Really that was real mature! Again, you are listening to a fan girl, that told you that after their project they made out in his bed. You really think he would cheat on his girlfriend for almost 9 years! You better go talk to him Britt, this needs to stop you're acting ridiculous."

Brittany looked at her sisters.

"Whose side are you two on! He cheated on me, and probably did more than kiss too."

Jeanette glared at her.

"Do you have any proof? Do you really know that is what happened? Tomorrow is Valentine's Day and your anniversary. Are you really going to carry on like this when he has been trying to talk to you all week and all you have done is walk away from him and slam your locker in his face! Are you aware that is making Janine think she won?"

Brittany looked.

"I don't need any proof I just know he cheated on me with her, they were alone in his house. There is no explanation needed."

Eleanor shook her head.

"Did it ever occur to you that, just maybe after they finished their project he drove her home and she wants you to think that is what happened. If I recall after I got home from my cooking class I saw Alvin yelling at her as they went out to his car."

Brittany's mouth dropped.

"You saw what?"

Eleanor looked.

"You heard me, I saw him yelling at her as they went out to his car when he drove her home. Sorry but I don't think that is behavior after a make-out session Britt. So, march over there and go talk to your man or you won't have Valentine's Day or anniversary."

Brittany looked and shook her head. Then she took her car and drove over to Alvin's house. She knocked on the door and Simon answered.

"Hey Britt, sorry you missed him he went to the mall. He said he had something to do but didn't tell us what it was. Maybe if you drive down there you will meet up with him."

She sighed as she got in her car and drove toward the mall. She spotted Alvin's car and parked next to it. Then she armed her alarm and made her way inside where she saw a huge crowd surrounding the stage. She scratched her head but overheard Janine talking to her friends.

She heard music playing and saw a spotlight on Alvin with a microphone. Janine approached her.

"I know it hurts being dumped by Alvin the weekend before Valentine's Day. I am surprised you are showing your face here. Oh, while you're here let me tell how much of a great kisser Alvin is. How's it feel losing Alvin to me, Brittany? He was so impatient to make out with me that we started in the dining room and then moved to his bed and made out."

Alvin looked and shined the spotlight on Janine as he sang…. then he walked over by Brittany and took her hand as he continued to sing. She smiled blushing as she was mesmerized by his amazing singing voice. After he was done singing he embraced Brittany and kissed her deeply right in front of Janine. Then he put his microphone down and glared at Janine.

"We did what after we did our project. It's funny I taped everything and each time you made a play for me I told you to stop. So again, I am telling you to stop fantasizing about me. I only love one girl and have for almost 9 years. After we finished our project I pushed you off me. Then as we went out to my car I was yelling at you. You want me to show them exactly what happened that afternoon and the other afternoons when we were doing our project."

She shook her head in embarrassment and walked out of the mall in tears while her friends laughed.

"We told you to stop trying, nothing will break them up its time you just give it up and get a boyfriend of your own. Alvin only loves Brittany and will never cheat on her.

Then he looked at Brittany after he yelled at Janine.

"Are you going to stop second guessing my loyalty now? You need to stop listening to what people say about me, Britt. I haven't even looked at another girl since we got together. Look at me, you are the only one I love and want to be with. We are going on nine years tomorrow you need to stop please Britt. If you hear any rumors about me and another girl ignore it, please because I only have one girlfriend."

She smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Just as I only have one boyfriend."

He smiled as he took her waist as they walked to the parking lot. Then he walked her to her car and kissed her deeply against it as he embraced her tightly. She returned his approach and smiled when they broke apart.

"See you at school tomorrow Alvie. Goodnight I love you."

He smiled as he opened her door to her car.

"Goodnight Britt I love you too babe, see you in the morning. Text me as soon as you get inside I mean it."

She smiled as she buckled up.

"I will Alvie goodnight."

She drove off toward Miss Miller's house, and then he got in his car and drove back to his house. After he parked he armed his car alarm and unlocked the front door. After he got inside he headed up to his room and got ready for bed. Then as he wrapped Brittany's Valentine's Day gift he heard his cell ring and answered.

'Ok babe see you in the morning, sleep tight I am turning in also.'

~Valentine's Day~

The next morning Theodore was awake and helping Dave with breakfast. He looked at the stairs and only saw Simon come downstairs. He sighed.

"Alvin isn't up yet Dave. Maybe yesterday at the mall didn't go as planned it's a shame, though. Today is his and Brittany's anniversary."

Simon sat at the table.

"Alvin is up, he's in his shower and will be down soon."

Alvin appeared at the bottom of the stairs and sat at the kitchen table and ate his breakfast with his morning coffee. Then he looked at the time.

"Come on you two we have to get to school. Dave, Brittany will take them home after school today. Unfortunately, my Coach is making us have Basketball Practice after school. "

Simon looked.

"Does that mean you and Brittany won't have Valentine's Day Alvin? You remember what happened the last time?"

He grabbed his car keys as he walked out the front door.

"Nothing will stop me tonight trust me Si, I am not the same 10 ½ year old I was the last time. I am turning 18 in April. I will not let Brittany down."

As they went out to the car Alvin unlocked it and let his brothers in. Then he drove to the school When they arrive the three brothers met up with the girls at their lockers. Sofia was talking to her.

"So, what are your plans tonight? I mean Britt you're with Alvin so long I hope you guys are celebrating."

She looked at her.

"We are celebrating but his stupid coach has them having basketball practice today after school. He won't tell me how we are celebrating, though. What about you and Steve?"

Sofia smiled.

"He said after basketball practice, he is going home and taking a shower. Then we are going to dinner, then going to see Fifty Shades Darker and then a hotel on the beach. I don't think we'll be in school tomorrow."

Brittany looked and sighed.

"Sounds romantic, but I will guarantee if I ask Alvin to go see that movie he will glare. He didn't like the first one after I dragged him to go see it."

As she was talking she felt a familiar embrace and smiled grabbing his hands by her waist smiling.

"Oh, Alvie you startled me. Happy Valentine's Day and Anniversary."

He smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"Happy Valentine's Day and Anniversary love puddle. "

Simon and Theodore grabbed Jeanette and Eleanor from behind and they smiled as they kissed. The bell rang and they started their day. The day went by slow, and Alvin watched the clock impatiently waiting for the lunch bell to ring. Finally, the bell rang and he met up with his brothers as they made their way to the cafeteria to wait for the girls. After they met up with the girls all their friends were talking about their Valentine's Day plans. Alvin looked up.

"Okay, so all of you are going to the same movie after dinner. What is so good about that movie anyway?"

Jake looked at Alvin.

"Seriously Al you are asking us that, did you see the 1st one or no?"

He looked up after he sipped his Gatorade.

"Yes, and fell asleep through it, why am I supposed to like it or something? I hate romance movies ask Britt I fall asleep watching them."

Jake smiled and shook his head.

"Whoa bro, you seriously fell asleep during all those love scenes while she was next to you? Most couples end up making love during those scenes it's so magical and this one has more scenes so you know damn well I am not going to school tomorrow."

Alvin looked at him.

"That is your thing bro, I can't take chances like that I am a damn celebrity. You just better concentrate on practice after school today. It's my anniversary and I am not staying at practice late like I did when we were in the 5th grade. You get me, so get your mind from the damn gutter and give your all at practice today understood."

Jake sighed.

"You're boring I swear bro, yea I'll try to keep my mind from the gutter at practice."

School ended and Alvin met Brittany by her locker smiling at her as she put her books in her locker.

"Here's a good luck kiss for practice Alvie see you after practice I love you."

He smiled at her as Steve dragged him to practice. Then Brittany drove everyone home and went up to her room to take a nap until her dinner date with Alvin tonight."

She set her alarm for 400p to get ready for their date, having no idea what is after dinner. She didn't really care she was just glad she was with him for so long and could spend time with him.

~At the school~

Alvin and his team were practicing when Alvin made 6 -3 point shots in a row. After him, Steve made some good shots too. After they took a break Alvin took a sip of his Gatorade and wiped the sweat from under his cap. He looked at his watch and sighed as they returned to practice. He passed the ball to Jake and Jake passed it to Mike as Nathan covered him. Mike jumped up and made a jump shot wiping the sweat from his brow. Finally, practice ended and Alvin drove home. He went into Dave's room.

"Hey, Dave I am home where is everyone?"

Dave looked at Alvin.

"Your brothers took the girls to a movie and then they are going out to dinner. Oh, here Alvin here's a hotel key since I understand you three are chipmunks. I got all three of you a hotel key on the beach so none of that happens in my house and I told Miss Miller so don't worry. Just drive safely and call me when you get to the hotel that's all I ask."

Alvin looked at his dad as he took the key.

"Okay Dave I will, I am going in the shower. See you tomorrow."

He entered his room and went in his shower. After he shaved he fixed his hair and got ready for their date. After he put his outfit on he sprayed his cologne on and put on his cap. Then he grabbed his car keys and made his way out to the car with Brittany's Valentine's Day present. He unlocked his door and drove toward Miss Miller's house.

~At the movies waiting to go in~

Jeanette called Brittany. Brittany heard her cell ring and answered.

'Thank you, Jean, yes I am almost ready. Enjoy your Valentine's Day with Simon. Also, tell Theo and Ellie the same. See you all tomorrow.'

She looked outside and saw Alvin's car pull up and made her way down the stairs saying goodbye to Miss Miller. He smiled and greeted her with a kiss as he closed the door as she got in. Then he drove to the restaurant. They arrived and he gave his car keys to the valet as he took Brittany's arm. They were seated and he pulled her chair out for her and smiled. Then he sat in his chair and smiled at her.

"I told you I'd have time with you, babe. What are you getting to drink?"

Brittany smiled at him as she handed him his gift.

"I hope you like it, Alvin."

He smiled and took her hand.

"You know I love everything you get me babe, but not as much as I love you, Brittany."

She smiled at him as he handed her a little gift bag.

"Happy Valentine's Day and Anniversary Britt."

She opened it and smiled as she saw a ring and slid it on her finger.

"Alvin it's beautiful. Thank you so much, I love you so much and am so lucky to have you."

He smiled at her.

"I am the lucky one to have you, Brittany."

She smiled as she looked at her menu.

The waiter came by the table.

"Can I get you anything to drink Mr. Seville and Miss Miller."

Alvin looked up at his menu and smiled.

"I'll have a root beer."

The waiter looked at Brittany.

"And you Miss Miller can I get you a drink?"

Brittany looked up.

"I'll also have a root beer. We just need a little bit more time to decide what we are eating."

The waiter smiled as he walked away.

"Very well I'll have the drinks out in a minute."

While they waited for the drinks they were talking as they gazed into each other's eyes. The drinks came and Alvin looked up.

"Thank you, we will have two eggplant parmigiana with a small side salad. Thank you."

The waiter smiled.

"I'll bring some rolls while you wait for Mr. Seville."

He smiled at the waiter.

"Okay."

Ten minutes went by and the waiter bought the rolls and walked away. Brittany smiled as Alvin broke the roll in half and fed it to her as he smiled.

"Alvin I can feed myself you silly munk that I love so much."

Their food came and Alvin smiled at Brittany while she had her head down eating. Then he also ate.

After they finished their meal the waiter took their plates.

"Is there anything else I can get you two like dessert or espresso.?"

Alvin smiled.

"Yes, we'll have two espressos and a tiramisu."

The waiter smiled at them.

"I'll be right back with that sir."

Alvin looked up.

"Okay."

The waiter came back with the espressos and the tiramisu with two spoons and gave Alvin the bill. He took out his credit card and paid for it. Then he sipped his espresso smiling at Brittany drinking hers."

After they finished he left a tip for the waiter and took Brittany's arm as they exited the restaurant. The Valet gave him his car and he opened the door for Brittany and closed it after she got in. He buckled up and drove off toward the hotel his father got him the key to smiling at Brittany.

They pulled up to the hotel and he took Brittany's hand as they went over to the desk. They were taken to their room and Brittany looked out of the balcony watching the waves crash against the shore. Alvin put the do not disturb sign on their door and closed it. Then he grabbed Brittany from behind starting to kiss her neck making her giggle.

"Alvin stop that tickles. So, do I have an appointment with the love doctor tonight?"

He smiled as he kissed her deeply on the balcony.

"Yes, you sure do Brittany. It's been a very long time since you had an appointment."

She smiled as they kissed deeply after he drew the shades as he led her to the bed. She moved her hands down his chest unbuttoning his shirt slowly as they continued to make out and slid his shirt off his shoulders causing it to fall to the ground. He smiled as he slid her dress off and then her lingerie. He covered them with the comforter and made love to her through the night as she screamed out his name as they moved across the bed.

"Oh, Alvinnnn!"


	7. Chapter 7

So Many Doubts

Ch. 7

"Hard Decisions"

Months later, Brittany sat in her room looking at the acceptance letters from the four colleges that she applied to and sighed. Jeanette noticed her sister'

"Britt, what's on your mind? Are you okay?"

She looked up at the college letters scattered all over her bed.

"Every single college I applied to accepted me, but I don't even know if it's worth going to college being rock stars and all. Besides, Alvin hasn't received any at all."

Jeanette looked at her sister worried.

"Britt., if you want to become a fashion designer you are going to have to go to college to succeed. You have been aware of this since you were a teenager. Besides, Ellie and I got accepted to the same college. So, the three of us won't be split up."

She sighed.

"Yes, I know that Jean but what about the boys."

Jeanette spoke and sighed.

"I doubt they will be that far away Britt, you need to calm down. You know that Alvin applied to the same colleges you did, why not go over there and talk to him if you're that concerned instead of avoiding him like you have been."

She scowled at Jeanette.

"I haven't been avoiding him, Jean. He's been hanging out with his friends avoiding me. I just don't think we are gonna last much longer."

~In the meantime~

Alvin was out with his friends looking at engagement rings. Bobby noticed and looked at him.

"Al you decide which to get yet? You've been shopping for months, and still haven't decided are you serious?"

He looked at the case again.

"I might get it customized, that is what I have been deciding on. I mean I got four acceptance letters from the colleges I applied to. I wanted to after graduation but had to make my car payment and didn't have enough."

Mike looked.

"Yo, Al avoiding her isn't helping either. She is probably thinking that you two won't last anymore."

He looked.

"Why would she think that way? We are together nearly nine years."

Steve sighed and looked at him.

"You know how women are, they feel unappreciated when we don't spend time with them. I mean face it, bro, you haven't been on a date since Valentine's Day. It's now August."

Alvin looked at him.

"I am aware what month it is Steve."

~Back at Brittany's~

She sat and was going through her acceptance letters and making phone calls to each of them trying to keep her mind off what Alvin was doing right now. There was a knock on the door when Brittany called to Jeanette.

"Jean can you get the door I am on the phone."

Jeanette shook her head and made her way downstairs to open the door. It was Simon and Theodore. She smiled at Simon.

"Hey Simon, how have you been doing? We just got back from Miss Miller's sisters' house a day ago. Can you believe my sister Brittany didn't want to go, she was so depressed?"

Simon looked at her.

"Depressed about what? Alvin text her but she never responded. Maybe they are in a fight again. You know those two always fight over stupid things."

Jeanette sighed.

"She thinks that she and Alvin won't last much longer Simon. She said it herself today when we were talking about college."

Simon sighed as he took out his phone and text Alvin.

'Alvin, you need to make a decision soon. Brittany thinks that you two won't last much longer. I told you this before, you are avoiding her is not the way to get yourself ready to pop the question. That is very immature if you ask me.'

~At the jeweler~

Alvin read the message and looked at the case again. Then he responded back.

'I am not immature, Simon. Finding the perfect engagement ring isn't that easy even for a Rockstar!'

Simon shook his head and text him back.

'Well you better think quick before you lose Brittany, were you aware she was home alone while her sisters were with Miss Miller? Did you even bother to check up on her? You are aware that you better think fast before she looks for a new boyfriend. I'm just telling you because I am your brother.'

Alvin responded back.

'What do you mean find a new boyfriend? Do you know something I don't Si?'

Simon responded back.

'No Alvin, I'm just making a point that's all.'

~Back at her house~

Brittany was looking at pictures of her and Alvin smiling, but tears fell. Jeanette held her sister.

"Britt stop thinking about that, Alvin only loves you that will never change. You can't keep thinking like this."

She looked at Jeanette with tears in her eyes.

"If that's the case, why hasn't he spoken to me since graduation? I was home practically all summer and he hasn't even text me."

Jeanette looked at her.

"Maybe you should meet Alvin somewhere and talk it over before you go jumping the gun, Britt. You've been with him since the 4th grade, that's almost 10 years. Do you really wanna lose him after how much you fought to get him in your arms?"

~Back at the jeweler~

The person behind the counter approached him.

"I can help you pick the perfect ring for your woman. How long have you two been together?"

Alvin looked up.

"It will be ten years, we've been together since the 4th grade and have been through so much over those years. I want her ring to symbolize how I feel about her."

The jeweler looked.

"Ok, how is this Mr. Seville? Now you need to pick the rock. I personalized the band, now all we need is the rock."

Alvin nodded as he continued to browse the diamonds, then he finally chose it. The jeweler put the stone on the band after Alvin paid for it. Then he smiled as he put the ring in his leather jacket pocket. Then he headed to his car and headed back home. Then he called Brittany. Jeanette saw her phone ringing and tapped her.

"It's Alvin, Britt. Will you answer your phone?"

Brittany answered her phone.

'Nice of you to realize I am alive Alvin. When all Summer I've been home alone and not even one text, call or visit.'

He answered.

'Britt, I am sorry about that, just had a lot to do. Can you please go on a beach date with me tonight babe? Please to make up for ignoring you.'

Brittany thought for a second.

"Okay Alvin, what time do you want me to be ready?"

Alvin sighed with relief.

"In about an hour babe, I'm gonna take a shower, and then I'll pick you up."

Brittany hung up her phone and entered the shower. Jeanette sighed with relief as she made her way downstairs to Simon's car. He smiled at her.

"I'm guessing everything is ok with Alvin and Brittany, you seem happy."

Jeanette smiled as she got in the car and kissed Simon. He smiled and kissed her back, and then he headed toward the restaurant.

"Yes Simon everything is fine between them for now, That's a great thing. "

He nodded as he drove.

~An hour later~

Alvin got out of the shower and got dressed, and then he fixed his leather jacket and made sure the ring was in his pocket. Then he drove toward Brittany's house. She heard the horn and made her way outside to his car in her white leather jacket, black leather skirt, and a red halter top. He smiled as he opened the door and greeted her with a kiss.

"You look, beautiful babe, We're having dinner on the beach and then a romantic stroll along the shore beneath the moonlight."

She smiled at him.

"Such a romantic Alvie."

He smiled at her.

"Only for you babe. Shall we?"

She smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder as he drives toward the beach. They arrived and he parked the car. Then he opened her door and helped her out of the passenger seat. She smiled as she grabbed his waist. Then he armed his car alarm and they headed to the restaurant. The hostess took them to their seat and gave them their menus. After they ate and had their coffee. He paid the bill and took her hand as they walked along the boardwalk holding hands. She rested her head on his shoulder as they walked. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Let's go sit by the shore and watch the sunset babe."

She smiled and nodded.

"Okay Alvie, that sounds like a great idea."

He smiled as they made their way to the shore. They sat down as the sunset and she smiled gazing deep into his sky-blue eyes. He smiled back and gazed deep into her ice blue eyes.

"You're so beautiful Britt, and I am so glad I have you."

She smiled at him as he got up and got on one knee.

"Brittany, I can't picture myself without you, and I am glad we have lasted nearly ten years. Will you do me the honor and spend the rest of your life by my side as my wife."

She smiled and couldn't speak, then she embraced him knocking him on the sand kissing him.

"Of course, I will be your wife Alvin I love you so much."

He smiled and slid the ring on her finger and kissed her deeply in the sand. She smiled up at him and returned the kiss.

"This is why you have been avoiding me all summer? I am so sorry I ever doubted our relationship."

He smiled at her as he brushed her bangs from her face and kissed her more deeply.

"I'm sorry that I avoided you."

She smiled up at him.

"It's okay Alvin, I forgive you and am so glad were engaged."


End file.
